Bentley Continental GT
The Bentley Continental GT is a two-door 'two plus two' grand touring coupé released in 2003, replacing the previous Rolls-Royce-based Continental R and T. It is equipped with a 6.0 litre twin-turbocharged W12 engine, which produces a DIN-rated motive power output of at 6,100 rpm, and torque of at 1,600-6,100 rpm. Torsen-based permanent four-wheel drive is standard. It will accelerate from in 4.8 seconds, and go on to reach a top speed of . First generation (2003–2010) |length = : 2003-05 : 2006-present |width = : 2003-05 & GTC : Supersports : 2009-present Coupe : 2009-present Convertible |height = : Speed : GTC |weight = : GTC |fuel_capacity = |related = Bentley Continental Flying Spur Volkswagen Phaeton |designer = Dirk van Braeckel |sp = uk }} Flying Spur The four-door Continental Flying Spur saloon was first displayed at the 2005 Geneva Motor Show. The Flying Spur utilizes most of the technical underpinnings of the Bentley Continental GT, and was introduced to European and North American markets in the summer of 2005. Together, the Bentley Continental GT and Flying Spur have boosted Bentley's annual production from around 1,000 units in 2003, to 9,200 units in 2006. The Flying Spur has a 6-litre, 12-cylinder engine, configured in a W formation. Unlike a conventional 12-cylinder engine with two banks of 6 (V-12), the Continental’s 6-litre engine is configured in four banks of 3 cylinders each (W-12). This shortens the W-12 engine's length considerably, compared to a 2-bank configuration. The W-12 produces , accelerates from 0-60 mph in 4.9 seconds, and propels the Flying Spur top speed of . One notable aspect of the Continental Flying Spur is its grille. Made to look like traditional chromed brass mesh, it is a metal-covered plastic-core. This was fitted as a safety feature; it is designed to break apart upon impact with a pedestrian. GTC The convertible version of the Continental GT, the Continental GTC, was first presented in September 2005, and was introduced to several world markets in the autumn of 2006. With the second generation Azure, it is the second Bentley convertible released in 2005. The roof is produced by Karmann in Osnabrück, Germany. The GTC uses identical powertrain detail as the GT, and can accelerate from in 5.1 seconds. With the roof up, it will reach a top speed of , and with the roof down . GT Speed On 1 August 2007, Bentley released details of a more powerful GT. Power is increased to , with a top speed of and a 0-60 mph time of 4.3 seconds. The GT Speed can accelerate to from 0 in 12.8. The Continental's weight is also reduced by . Minor exterior changes include a tinted front grille and larger exhaust tailpipes. The price for this model is £137,000. The Continental GT Speed is the first production Bentley officially capable of reaching , despite the fact the car weighs over . GTZ Unveiled in the 2008 Geneva Motor Show, the Continental GTZ is a rebody option by coachbuilder Zagato. GTC Speed Released in 2009, it incorporates the same engine as the GT Speed and the Flying Spur Speed. For 2011 the GTC Speed has a twin turbo 6.0L W-12 putting out and . with a 6-Speed Shiftable Automatic transmission. Supersports In February 2009, Bentley announced limited production of the Bentley Continental Supersports. The car was unveiled at the 2009 Geneva Motor Show, announced by Jay Leno, to be available in autumn 2009, while North American cars would be available by summer 2010. The first Bentley capable of running on both petrol (gasoline) and biofuel (E85 ethanol), its 6.0 litre W12 engine was rated at 6,000 rpm and at 1,700-5,600 rpm - using either fuel. The car has acceleration of 3.9 seconds, acceleration of 8.9 seconds, top speed of , making it the fastest and the most powerful production Bentley ever. The Supersports is already known as the best handling Bentley. Bentley says the supersports can deliver 1.29 g forces on a skid pad, as compared to its sibling the Continental GT speed which can perform up to .98 g forces on a skidpad. It includes a revised ZF 6HP26A tiptronic automatic with "Quickshift" system that reduces shift times by 50%, and enables double downshifts. The car uses a Torsen T-3 centre differential for the 40:60 rear-biased torque split for the four-wheel drive system. Other changes include revised Continuous Damping Control (CDC), 20-inch lightweight alloy wheels (with increased offset on rear wheels) with 275/35 ZR20 Pirelli Ultra High Performance tires, advanced Bosch Electronic Stability Programme (ESP) with switchable Dynamic Mode, Carbon fibre-reinforced Silicon Carbide (C/SiC) ceramic disc brakes (the largest and most powerful brakes ever fitted to a production car), weight saving over Continental GT Speed, automatic retractable spoiler (deploys at ). US model has MSRP of approximately $270,000, with early vehicles not having E85 capability, which would be available in summer of 2010 for US market. In April 2010, Bentley announced a convertible version of the Continental Supersports. Pricing starts at $280,400, and went on sale in the Summer of 2010. The convertible gets the same engine as the coupe, but will receive a revised version of the ZF 6HP26 transmission with "Quickshift," cutting shift times by 50% and enabling double downshifts. The convertible also gets new, lightweight 20-inch alloy wheels that are lighter than the standard wheel. In February 2011, Bentley succeeded in breaking their own land-ice speed record previously set by the Continental GT. They managed to bring a slightly modified Supersports Convertible to 205.48 MPH in Finland, verified by the Guinness World Records. Second generation (2012–present) |platform = |engine = 6.0 L W12 4.0 L V8 Twin-turbo |transmission = 6-speed tiptronic automatic 8-speed tiptronic automatic |wheelbase = |length = |width = |height = |weight = |fuel_capacity = |related = |designer = |sp = uk }} Continental GT A revised Continental GT was introduced in 2011. As a cheaper alternative to the existing (but updated) W12 engine, the new model can have a twin-turbo 4-litre V8 engine (developed jointly with Audi). The 3993cc V8 produces and . Cylinder deactivation technology effectively turns the V8 into a V4 to improve fuel economy by 8%. Other changes, including on-demand steering assistance, weight reduction, better engine heat management, overrun alternator charging and eco-tyres, improve overall fuel consumption by 40% from the W12's 17.1mpg to the V8's 26.1mpg. Daily telegraph 25/02/2012 - "Motoring" - Andrew English Continental GT Speed Bentley announced on 20 June 2012 that it would produce the Continental GT Speed, its fastest ever vehicle with a top speed of . The model will be introduced at the Goodwood Festival of Speed on June 28, 2012. World Speed Record on Ice In early 2007, a Bentley Continental GT Speed equipped with Nokian Hakkapeliitta Sport Utility 5 studded winter tyres and driven by four-time World Rally Champion Juha Kankkunen, broke the World Speed Record on Ice - on the frozen Baltic Sea near Oulu, Finland. It averaged in both directions on the "flying kilometre", reaching a maximum speed of . The previous record was , achieved with a Bugatti EB110 Supersport. The record-breaking Bentley was largely standard except for a roll-cage, aerodynamic improvements, and low-temperature fuel and calibration. On February 15, 2011 Kankkunen broke the record again, reaching an average speed of in a convertible Bentley Continental Supersports. Bentley announced that a limited edition of the car would be released to celebrate the achievement. It seems that Bentley did provoke the former tyre supplier by doing new record with different brand because on March 6, 2011 Nokian Tyres test driver, piloting an Audi RS6 with Nokian Hakkapeliitta 7 studded tyres, took the ice speed record in Finland, clocking a top speed of in freezing conditions. References External links *Official Bentley Continental GT website *Official Bentley Continental Supersports website Continental GT Category:Grand tourers Category:Coupes Category:Convertibles Category:All-wheel-drive vehicles Category:2000s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 2003 Category:Vehicles of the United Kingdom